The Therapist
The Therapist was the alias of the renegade Time Lord from Gallirey who travelled through time and space with various companions in his obsolete and "borrowed" TARDIS. He was one of the universe's "greatest defenders", having saved the cosmos thousands of times throughout his long life, becoming a great hero across the whole universe. Biography Childhood The Therapist was born on Gallifrey and a few hundred years younger than the Doctor. Although the Doctor served as a mentor figure for him, the Therapist was one in a few to know the Doctor's true name. the Therapist attended the Academy at age eight and was also a close friend of a Time Lord later-to-be known as The Mentor and the Therapist's arch nemesis. Exile When the Therapist was 536, he was framed by The Mentor and was sentenced to be executed. Although with his comedic wit, the Therapist told a joke to the guards and made them laugh, he then knocked them both out and escaped in a TARDIS, and decided to travel the universe and clear his name in a self imposed exile. Meeting Valerie One day in the year 2004, while in the Milky Way galaxy, the Therapist was attacked by Time Lord soldiers. The Therapist's TARDIS was damaged but he managed to escape, the Therapist quickly set a course for the nearest planet: Earth. The Therapist landed in an abandoned field and met a young teenage farm girl named Valerie Perkins, the Therapist claimed he needed her help, she agreed to help him and he asked her to get him some tools so he can fix his TARDIS, she got him the tools required and after he had fixed the TARDIS. Out of thanks, the Therapist offered her a role as his companion, Valerie reluctantly agreed. Travels with Valerie After 6 years of adventuring with Valerie, they would finally encounter their last adventure together. In 2010, the Therapist was contacted by the Doctor who needed his help against the Cybermen. The Therapist jumped at the chance to help his old friend. The Therapist and the Doctor met on Earth with their companions, the Doctor told the Therapist that he had discovered some Cybermen activity and had a feeling they were hatching a plot to destroy Earth. The Therapist, the Doctor and their companions hatched a plan: to infiltrate their base and destroy the energy source of the Cybermen. They succeeded and the Therapist and the Doctor said their goodbyes before parting ways. After this, Valerie decided she'd had enough adventures and wanted to start a family of her own, the Therapist was understanding and dropped her back at her family's old farm. This left the Therapist heartbroken. A new companion In 2011, a year after Valerie had left. The Therapist was battling Zygon's in America and suddenly saw that a girl was in the way, a Zygon was about to attack her but the Therapist quickly pushed her out the way and introduced himself as the Therapist and told her to run. The Therapist was injured by a Zygon but the girl saved him with her Taekwondo skills, that gave the Therapist enough time to defeat the Zygon. After that, the Therapist saw potential in a new companion and asked for her name, she told him her name was Melissa Cane. The Therapist then offered her a chance to come on adventures with him and she gladly accepted. Reuniting with The Mentor and clearing his name After 2 months of travelling with Melissa Cane. The Therapist managed to piece together the identity of the Time Lord that framed him, he discovered it was none other than his best friend, even though the Therapist knew Gallifrey was in a pocket universe currently but would feel a lot better if he put the Mentor to justice. The Therapist eventually found the Mentor on Earth, he then discovered the Mentor was planning to enslave humanity and make it his own "Gallifrey". The Therapist had to stop the Mentor, the Mentor had created a machine filled with radiation to enslave humanity and had set it to activate in 10 minutes, the Therapist battled the Mentor and eventually impaled him on a spear which would later cause him to regenerate. The Therapist saw no other way stopping the machine and so decided to absorb all the radiation inside of him, the machine was dis activated. Death of the First After absorbing the radiation it was killing his cells and the Therapist knew his time was over, before he regenerated however he told Melissa of the Time Lord biology and that he would be "new" soon, after that the Therapist dropped to the ground too weak to stand and finally regenerated into his second incarnation. First Regeneration After the First Therapist absorbed all of the machine's radiation, his cells were dying and so he was forced to regenerate into a new incarnation. Upon regeneration the Therapist wasn't used to a new body as it was his first ever regeneration, he first felt a tingle in his legs and realized he was shorter than his last lanky incarnation. After "testing" his new body, the Therapist asked Melissa where she'd like to go next, although Melissa didn't respond because she "missed" the last incarnation. The Therapist decided to comfort her by telling her: "It's still me but with a different face", these words surprisingly made Melissa feel better and he openly admitted he didn't think it would work, she laughed and then told the Therapist she'd like to go to Renaissance, Italy. Adventures with Melissa The Therapist continued his adventures with Melissa after his regeneration from 2011 to 2013. The Therapist and Melissa got along more than his previous incarnation, they had gotten along to the point they had shared a little romance with eachother but that would come to an end in 2013. While adventuring, they were attacked by the newly-resurrected Rani and taken to her TARDIS. The Rani told the Therapist she wanted him as her husband but the Therapist declined stating "I'm taken, sorry" before looking over to Melissa, this enraged the Rani and made her threaten to kill Melissa, the Therapist knew she was bluffing but agreed to marry her so he could escape, he then asked if he could have his Sonic screwdriver back and she agreed giving it to him. The Therapist secretly set it to "Offensive mode" and used it to attack her, the two battled and the Therapist beat her but before they could escape the Rani grabbed Melissa and threw her off her TARDIS (they were flying above London). The Therapist quickly entered his TARDIS to save her, he did and after this the Therapist knew what danger she would be in if the Rani was still around and he had not defeated her. So he decided to let her resume her old life, she asked to be dropped in 1990, but before leaving the two engaged in a final act of sexual intercourse. Melissa left the next day. Return of the Mentor A month after Melissa's leave. The Therapist remained in 1990 as he was taking a "break", he then one day received an anonymous message stuck to his TARDIS saying "Guess who", the Therapist immediately knew who this was and regretted not imprisoning the Mentor while he had the chance. The Therapist then went to search for the Mentor. Eventually he encountered the Mentor on the newly-rediscovered Gallifrey. The Therapist remembered he had been a wanted man on Gallifrey but hoped he could prove his innocence, the Therapist was arrested upon arrival and discovered that the Mentor was now President of Gallifrey , the Mentor commanded the Therapist be executed simply stating to the Therapist "I win" . Defeating the Mentor While being dragged away the Therapist saw a machine looking very similar to the one he encountered before but smaller and was now on the Mentor's head. The Therapist quickly connected the dots and realized it was the same machine that caused him to regenerate in 2011, the Therapist resisted the guards, defeated them but was shot in the process. The Therapist clinging to little life he had left, used his Sonic screwdriver to disable the machine, the machine blew up on the Mentor's head killing him. Death of the Second Before regenerating, Gallifrey was free and as thanks, the High Council allowed the Therapist to regenerate and ended his exile, the Therapist thanked them and then regenerated into his third incarnation. Second Regeneration To be added... Category:Time Lords Category:Renegade Time Lords Category:Awesomekid120 Category:Individuals